


Peter and Maggie

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Maggie the wonder dog - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, deerhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this fic:“They walk along the row of kennels, Peter spending a moment at each one, before pursing his lips and moving on to the next. They’re almost to the last of the dogs when Peter stops, peering into a large kennel.“This is Maggie,” the worker informs. “She’s part Scottish Deerhound, and… we don’t know what else, really. But she’s the smartest dog you’ll ever meet.”Peter’s mouth twitches into a smile. “She’ll fit right in,” he murmurs. The worker seems to take his reaction as a good sign, because she opens the cage and calls Maggie out. Tony’s jaw drops a little when the dog steps out. She’s a very big dog. But Peter immediately crouches down and begins scratching at her ears and grizzled nose, and Tony knows she’s the one.“She’s perfect,” Tony tells the girl.”By @madasthesea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Peter and Maggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [three words that became hard to say (i and love and you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274073) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 




End file.
